


slow and easy

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Implied Sexual Content, Jimmy POV, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Twincest, dirty doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Jimmy muses on the benefits of lazy afternoons at home....(Only rated M for the dirty doodle)





	slow and easy

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like drawing a little dirty thing for DCJ yesterday and, after finishing it today, decided to write a little something to go with it. The fic isn't really that dirty but I figured I'd better rate it M for the pic. :)

It wasn’t always a crazy rush to tear each other’s clothes off. 

Jimmy did enjoy the frantic times. The mix of adrenaline and arousal as the three of them hurried to get down to their bare skin, the overly loud sound of their combined breathing as they broke away from desperate kisses only to groan as they started again, and the final undignified collapse into a tangle of limbs onto their bed never failed to get his motor running but sometimes he wanted something else. 

Sometimes he wanted the slow, easy move towards the bedroom. None of them explicitly saying anything about it, they’d let the increasingly purposefully movements of hands on thighs or stomachs or arms speak for them. Not in that overtly teasing way they were all guilty of (Dean especially if Jimmy were asked for his opinion) but in that way that’s just touching that turns to more.

Like the way Dean had been rubbing at the top of his thigh for the past half hour before Jimmy tugged him up from his untidy sprawl on the couch, pressing their mouths together for an unhurried makeout. Cas had torn his eyes away from the sleep inducing (but pretty to look at Jimmy was forced to admit) documentary they’d put on to watch but he hadn’t moved to join them. He’d seemed content to watch as he’d slipped his hands under Jimmy’s t-shirt, rubbing strangely soothing circles into his hip bones.

Then that hand had leisurely moved towards the trail of hair that disappeared down the front of Jimmy’s pants.

It was then that the unconscious group decision to move to the bedroom had made itself known and Dean had gently tugged him and Cas up off the couch, leading them across the sun warmed carpet of their apartment to the bedroom.

T-shirts had been peeled off slowly so that any newly exposed skin could be stroked and kissed, each of them getting their turn as the center of attention until now they were all shirtless. Jimmy reluctantly pulled away from the plush wet heat of Dean’s mouth so that Cas could swoop in, figuring it was only fair that Cas clocked some makeout time.

Besides, it wasn’t as if watching his boyfriends makeout was exactly a hardship. He got to enjoy the sinfully hot sounds of Cas and Dean panting breathlessly against each other’s lips, with the occasional soft moan or broken whine. Jimmy palmed himself through his jeans as he watched the show for a while before he decided it was time to help move things along.

Being the selfless boyfriend he was, he reached out to help free Dean from his jeans first before moving to Cas then finally himself. It took some shimmying and more than a few un-sex related curses but soon they were all bare and pressing themselves together in tangle of heated skin.

Jimmy lost track of thought after that, too distracted by scorching mouths, firm yet gentle hands, and lazily rolling hips.

 

Yeah, unhurried lethargic romps definitely had their advantages Jimmy decided right before he drifted off in the middle of a pile of sated limbs, an equally satisfied Cas and Dean wrapped around him like the cuddle monsters they were. No blanket required thanks to the warm afternoon sunbeams caressing their naked bodies. 

Sometimes slow and easy was exactly what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a way to celebrate since...I have some good news!
> 
> I got promoted to a new position and a new department at work :) The best part is that I'm moving to a department that isn't nearly as demanding as the one I'm in now so I'm pretty sure once the crazy transition period is over (because right now it's really insane with the training and being trained part) that I'll be in a better headspace for writing.
> 
> Another good thing (for those of you who are waiting for an update on my FMA DCJ story) Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood is back on netflix and I'm thinking if I binge that for a bit, I might be able to update that here in the soon-ish future. :)


End file.
